Rainha
by BarbaraCB
Summary: Lembranças cujos verdadeiros significados ela nunca saberá.


**s§s Rainha s§s**

Apesar de habituado, as surpresas da vida ainda lhe eram notáveis; por vezes previsíveis, outras nem tanto e na maior parte delas, desgastante. Muito, inclusive.

Um fato qualquer sobre sua vida: depois do Capitão Jack Sparrow - que não era seu Capitão e nunca o foi verdadeiramente, mas gostava de tratá-lo com o respeito que um homem retornado do Inferno merece por direito – recuperar seu inestimável Black Pearl, ele se viu forçado a vagar por aí, arrumando um ou outro serviço em navios de reputação duvidosa e, durante esse período de quase um ano, até cogitou a possibilidade de ingressar na Marinha Inglesa; levar uma vida honesta. Mas logo viu que seria loucura fazer uma coisa dessas já que sua vida inteira fora desregrada e encharcada de rum – uns 3/4 de sua existência; ele já não lembrava mais.

Agora que todas as grandiosas aventuras haviam acabado (aparentemente), ele permanecia no navio tomado sem permissão. Mais calado que o normal. Mais obediente que o resto. Não havia nada para fazer, de qualquer forma; matar o tempo era uma coisa que ele tentava evitar ao máximo, mas como a vida no Black Pearl – ou qualquer outro navio – oscilava entre a sensação mais ardente de aventura e o total marasmo, era como tentar acender uma lâmpada sem azeite com pólvora molhada. Coçou o olho; algo o estava incomodando. Talvez a falta de algo que preenchesse a órbita o estivesse agoniando, mas logo se acostumaria. As pessoas acostumam-se com tudo; menos a dor, em qualquer sentido. Por mais tangível que fosse, a dor em seu olho não era maior do que a de sua alma. Sabia que aprenderia a viver com isso, mas acostumar-se, duvidava. Não havia se acostumado ainda. Pintel parecia sentir falta das velhas aventuras que repousavam no passado, mas conseguia se divertir com os outros jogando Liar's Dice. Não apostavam nada, pois não havia o que apostar – por enquanto -, mas passavam o tempo da melhor maneira que encontraram. Barbossa seguia no timão, altivo como sempre fora a bordo do Pearl, e parecia não se importar com o ócio de seus marujos. Perguntou-se por um momento por onde andava o Capitão Jack; com certeza já havia conseguido outro navio, agora que detinha o mapa da Fonte não perderia tempo. William carregava as almas perecidas nos mares, então ao mesmo tempo em que navegava em algum mar tranqüilo, estava em um tempestuoso do outro lado do mundo. Em todos os Mares ao mesmo tempo. Quem diria que um aprendiz de ferreiro ia vir a se tornar o comandante do Navio da Morte...

William foi-se distanciando de sua mente e logo foi a vez de Elizabeth Swann ocupá-la. Turner. Elizabeth Turner era o certo. Ele bem o sabia, mas por alguma razão gostava mais de Swann. Talvez pela sonoridade ou pelo seu quase-significado, não fosse por uma letra N remanescente. Uma voz vinda do fundo se sua cabeça lhe dizia que essas razões contribuíram, mas não eram o verdadeiro motivo. A vozinha denunciava que ele gostava de Swann porque seu nome era esse quando a conheceu; o verdadeiro, pois se apresentara como Turner na primeira vez. Imaginava como ela estaria agora que abandonara a vida fora da lei.

Esse pensamento soou-lhe estranho. Algo estava errado nele, não ornava. Ah, talvez porque "Elizabeth" e "pirataria" eram duas palavras que andavam lado a lado. Ele desejava intimamente que ela não tivesse parado e imaginava que ela também.

Confessava – apenas para si mesmo - que pensamentos não muito puros o tomaram quando ele e Pintel a levaram para Barbossa. Maldito seja aquele que criou a parola. Também não negava que as coisas teriam começado quando ele e Pintel resolveram espioná-la enquanto mudava de roupa para ir ter com Barbossa. É apenas uma mulher se trocando, ele disse a si mesmo, já havia visto aquilo milhares de vezes. Como se enganara; o tempo mostrou-lhe que era muito mais do que apenas uma garota seminua. Deixou passar, pois logo o Capitão Barbossa morreu, Jack retomou o Pearl para si e William e Elizabeth voltaram para Port Royal, ficando quase tudo como era; e esse "quase" não se deve apenas ao fato de ele e Pintel ficarem para lá e para cá em vários navios desde então. Ela voltara para Port Royal mas continuava muito presente em seu dia-a-dia.

Ele se lembrou: quase tive um ataque quando quase um ano após a memorável aventura, William surgira do nada, pedindo a Jack que o ajudasse a salvar Elizabeth da forca. Depois os papéis se inverteram, quando ela apareceu em Tortuga procurando por Jack. Ao vê-la, quase que as roupas de homem a camuflaram, mas vi que era ela; parecendo-se com um moleque, mas ainda a assim a mesma boneca que sempre fora. Não pude deixar a oportunidade quando Jack lhe falava do coração de Davy Jones; ao fazer o gesto e o som de coração ao passar por ela – imitando o que acontecia com o seu próprio naquele momento - , vi a expressão de reconhecimento e depois uma de quase indignação, prestes a perguntar ao Capitão Jack o que Pintel e eu fazíamos ali. Certamente ela se lembrava de nós e não se pode dizer que fomos muito bons para com ela na ocasião. Mal ela sabia que ela também não fora comigo.

Ao subirmos a bordo do Pearl, indo de encontro ao baú de Davy Jones, a observava em meio as minhas tarefas de marujo. Ora ela estava com o Capitão Jack, ora olhando para o céu ou para o mar, ora estava com o Capitão de novo. Podia ser cego, mas de um olho apenas. Sabia que havia algo acontecendo ali que talvez apenas Norrington tenha percebido. Mas é claro. Era apenas mais um dos que caíam nas graças daquela sereia – sim, pois não há outro adjetivo que combine mais com ela do que esse. Mas o que poderia fazer? Já havia sido atraído para os rochedos, agora era questão de tempo até ser tragado pelas ondas. Já diria algum sábio por aí. "O amor é para os tolos". O Capitão Jack que o diga, morreu por causa dele. Eu que o diga, ainda estou vivo – qual dos dois é pior é difícil dizer.

Marty havia comentado um tempo antes que o Capitão Jack andava (mais) estranho e durante a jornada em direção ao baú pulsante, tudo fez sentido. E ao que parecia, Elizabeth também parecia cair na lábia do Capitão. Depois soube por Gibbs que ela sempre amara os piratas. E o Capitão foi o que ela escolheu – pois nunca a vi olhar daquela forma para William. Desejava que ela um dia me olhasse _daquela forma_, mas era pedir demais já que ela nem ao menos _olhava_ para mim.

Na pseudo-ultima batalha de Jack Sparrow, entrei em desespero quando o Kraken a agarrou e a arrastou pelo convés. A sorte estava ao nosso lado, pois havia um machado jogado perto de onde eu estava e pude salvá-la de ser devorada pelo Matador contratado de Davy Jones. Assim que ela se levantou, olhou para mim de relance e voltou-se para a rede de barris de pólvora onde William estava preso. Ela nem ao menos me lançou um olhar de agradecimento, muito menos depois que estávamos sãos e salvos – exceto por Jack Sparrow -; mas não me importei, pois sabia que eu a havia salvado e que era seu herói, mesmo que ela jamais me considerasse como tal. Depois de alguns meses, enquanto íamos para Singapura, ela me disse um tímido "obrigada" - até tímido demais para ter vindo dela -, e eu disse que havia feito o que deveria ser feito, que não poderia deixá-la ir para a morte. E ela sorriu para mim - um sorriso tão doce e o olhar tão cheio de gratidão que não conseguiria esquecer nem se quisesse. Tomei coragem e fiz a única coisa cabível para a situação – ergui a mão e afaguei seu cabelo, quase como se faz a uma criança que foi boazinha, e fui cuidar de meus afazeres. Minha mão formigava nos cordames.

Confesso que continuei com minha mania de espioná-la, mas foi somente quando estávamos na casa de banho de Sao Feng, por entre as frestas do piso. O que fiz foi apenas me aproveitar da situação, mas não o fiz mais depois. Calypso, quando ainda Tia Dalma, sabia o que acontecia. Muitas vezes a vi me observando assim que desviava os olhos de Elizabeth, coisa que fazia tão discretamente que nem Barbossa – sempre atento a tudo ao seu redor – jamais o percebeu. Mas Tia Dalma, sendo o que era, via tudo tão claramente tal como se eu encarasse Elizabeth sem nenhum pudor.

Logo pressenti problemas para outro homem; Sao Feng parecia interessado nela e Barbossa aproveitou-se disso. Não queria que ele a entregasse de bandeja para o líder pirata de Singapura, mas sabia que Barbossa não o faria se não tivesse plena confiança em Elizabeth - coisa que eu tinha. O Lord Oriental não hesitou em aceitá-la como parte do acordo, acreditando ser Calypso, e ela concordou com raiva em sua resposta. William nos havia metido em problemas e ela agora tentaria solucioná-los. "Eles são piratas", William disse. Ri diante de tal lembrança; ela era uma de nós, muito mais do que o próprio Turner jamais foi.

Pouco depois, na Corte da Irmandade, soubemos que Sao Feng havia morrido e que fora substituído por ela, que apareceu toda imponente na reunião da Corte, linda em trajes orientais e agora Capitã. Desde que a vi cruzando os cais de Tortuga vestida de moleque, soube que ela não precisava de proteção; talvez ajuda uma vez ou outra, como quando William impediu que ela levasse um tiro, mas proteção mesmo ela não precisava. Nunca precisou, pois mesmo antes de tornar-se pirata oficialmente, ela se dava muito bem com aquecedores de lençóis, candelabros e o que mais estivesse ao seu alcance. Poucos minutos depois, na Corte da Irmandade, ela ganhou o título que merecia: Rei, ou melhor, Rainha dos Piratas – embora eu a considerasse assim desde muito antes de Jack Sparrow dizer seu nome ali em voz alta. E ela veio provar depois que o que recebera não foi apenas um titulo. Depois que ela perguntou a Barbossa por qual razão deveríamos morrer, vi sua alma indomável arder em seus olhos melissos. Abri caminho para que ela passasse, quase como se tivesse medo que ela pudesse me chamuscar se a tocasse. Ela gritava para que a ouvíssemos. E eu ouvia sem tirar o olho dela. Deu-nos o discurso de uma verdadeira líder, incentivando-nos como ninguém antes dela.

E eu lutei. Pela minha vida, pela minha liberdade e principalmente por ela, que me proporcionou isso. A força e a vontade que se apossaram de mim naquele redemoinho jamais se repetiram em qualquer outra ocasião.

Então vi que Barbossa havia executado o casamento dela com William. Se fiquei com raiva? Talvez. Inveja? Com certeza. Ciúme? Claro. Mas era o que deveria acontecer, ou pelo menos foi o que ela decidiu; então só pude tentar ficar feliz por ela.

Porém a felicidade de Elizabeth não durou muito, pois logo William foi alvejado por Davy Jones. Seus gritos desesperados pedindo para que ele não morresse ainda assombram meus piores pesadelos. Por Calypso e todos os Santos, nunca mais quero vê-la mergulhada em tal agonia - fico até tranqüilo quanto a essa parte, pois acho que nunca mais a verei, de qualquer maneira.

Barbossa chamou-me. Mandou que esfregasse o convés. O convés já havia sido esfregado naquele dia, mas pode ser que o Capitão tenha se esquecido ou então fingiu esquecer. Enquanto passava o esfregão pela madeira escura, minha mente retornou teimosamente a Elizabeth Swann. Turner. Elizabeth Turner.

Ela nunca soube que eu a amo, ou pelo menos nunca demonstrou ter conhecimento. Ela nunca soube que era para ela que eu dirigia meus pensamentos quando tivemos que libertar Calypso de sua prisão carnal. Barbossa falou as palavras de invocação como se falasse com um marujo qualquer que ali observava os acontecimentos. Aquilo não estava certo. Tinham de ser ditas corretamente. Aproximei-me de Tia Dalma, chamando-a Calypso em palavras – mas só nas palavras. Ao fechar meu olho, imaginei que a mulher, que a Deusa na minha frente, fosse outra. Que tinha os cabelos cor de Sol e o sorriso terno e meigo, nos lábios e no olhar. Disse as palavras de invocação pensando em outras três mais profundas e encantadas do que as que saíam de meus lábios. Ela nunca soube e nunca saberá; ela escolheu o caminho dela e só posso rezar para que esteja bem. Que não passe necessidades, que não fique doente e que não chore. Rezo para que uma réstia de azul apareça por entre as nuvens quando ela derramar uma lágrima, incentivando-a como ela fez conosco na tempestade; dizendo a ela que por mais cruel que a vida tenha sido com ela, mesmo que tenha perdido o pai, os amigos e o marido, haverá alguém que se preocupe com ela. Mesmo que ela não saiba. Mesmo que apenas eu saiba.

Ela era uma donzela perigosa – já diria Jack Sparrow. Que não pôde amar e nem ser amada; ou que só pôde ser amada em segredo, por mim. Mas me arriscaria de bom grado em ser envolvido por suas águas, assim como Jack Sparrow, Sao Feng, Norrington e William o fizeram.

No fim, a Rainha Elizabeth Swann, por mais forte que fosse, mostrou-se mais mortal e vulnerável do que todos nós.

Turner. Elizabeth Turner.

**FIM**

_A aqueles que têm sonhos não correspondidos._

** N/A: Essa idéia me veio a mente quando me deitava pra dormir, mas não me soou tão aleatória quando pensei mais sobre o assunto. Como Raguetti sabia a maneira correta de dizer as palavras para libertar Calypso? Ok, eu sei que ele é bem random nos filmes **_**(**__"A dicotomia entre o bem e o mal??"__**), **_**mas acho que essa historia de "falar como se falasse a uma mulher amada" é serio demais para ser só uma coisa fora de hora vinda dele, principalmente pela expressão e atitude serias dele nessa cena. Parando para pensar nas coisas, é até bem plausível que ele ame a Lizzie, já que ele sabia exatamente como dizer as palavras de invocação e que eles se conhecem desde o inicio da historia, um dos primeiros piratas que ela conheceu depois do Jack. E então me aproveitei das poucas cenas em que eles aparecem juntos, como a cena deletada de CotBP em que Pintel e Raguetti a espionam enquanto ela se troca, a cena em que ele a salva do Kraken e a cena da libertação de Calypso (na minha opinião, o clímax dessa minha viagem na maionese não-tão viagem assim). Fora o fato que nunca vi nenhuma fic sob o ponto de vista dele ou de Pintel, Marty, Gibbs, etc.**

**Enfim, esse é o resultado – um tanto quanto deprimente, mas é a realidade dos filmes (exceto pela minha pequena colaboração com Raguetti aqui). Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
